Animal containment is a long standing problem. A need also arises in attempting to negate the incursion of animals into an area, even unknown animals. Most previously existing devices for animal containment are devoted to discouraging a known animal from leaving a designated area. The most basic of such devices is a fence, followed by an electrified fence or wire. Most modern containment systems require an animal to wear some sort of device, such as a collar, that cooperates with sensing devices placed around a perimeter. Upon sensing the animal's incursion into an area, the collar may shock the animal, thereby discouraging escape. Further, other previously presented devices that use some form of electronic sensing require at least one other companion device in order to determine an animal's egress or even access.
The present apparatus does not require an animal to wear such a device, and may be used not only to help control an animal's defined area, but also used to discourage unknown animal invasion, as well as invasion by people, whether as a single apparatus or in combination with many apparatus.